C.Syde's Wiki:User Rights Requests
This is the page where requests for administrator, assistant, and content moderator rights can be filed. Administrator rights enable users to be able to block and unblock users, delete and un-delete pages, edit media-wiki pages, change this wiki's theme design, give chat moderator or discussion moderator rights to suitable candidates, and more. It is particularly useful for keeping whatever maintenance this wiki may have in check, when I'm absent. As this is not an official wiki, there is currently no need to have any administrators other than myself, but then what else is a former test wiki for. There is no maximum number of administrators, so if you would like to obtain administrator rights, please do not hesitate to make a request. Minimum requirements In order to apply for administrator, assistant, or content moderator-ship or be eligible for nomination, a user must: *have either Chat Moderator, Rollback, or Discussion Moderator rights *have proven to have an extensive experience in wiki editing on at least one official wiki, preferably including edits to templates and categories, and use of more "complex" tools or features such as tables - if applying for admin-ship (knowledge of or experience with JavaScript and CSS is also beneficial, but is not required) *not be prohibited from requesting or being nominated for administrative, assistant, or content moderator rights due to past actions or prior requests. Procedures *Add your name as a subheading under the "Current Requests" section of the user rights you wish to obtain, and give a concise explanation (no more than several lines) as to why you require these rights. Please sign your posts. *Alternatively, another user may also nominate another eligible user for administrator, assistant, or content moderator rights. If this is the case, the applicant need only to say they accept the nomination. *Other users may or may not have questions. There will be no section for questions if there are no questions. Voting on an administrator, assistant, or content moderator request here is unnecessary. *I will consider your request and make a decision. Please do not get too disappointed if your request is declined. You can always try again later. Notes *If a user applies for administrator-ship, and they have not obtained either chat moderator, rollback, or discussion moderator rights, I might instead give them chat moderator, rollback and/or discussion moderator rights, should they have a history of positive contributions on official wikis. Of course they will have to re-apply in order to obtain administrator rights as requested. *If a user applies for assistant, or content moderator-ship, and they have not obtained either chat moderator, rollback, or discussion moderator rights, I might instead give them rollback rights, should they have a history of positive contributions on official wikis. Of course they will have to re-apply in order to obtain assistant or content moderator rights as requested. *A user does not need to be an assistant or content moderator to apply for admin-ship, although it is recommended, since a user who has an extensive experience in wiki editing, will usually gain trust more easily if they demonstrate careful use of the assistant or content moderator tools. Current Content Moderator Requests Closed Content Moderator Requests Current Assistant Requests Closed Assistant Requests Current Administrator Requests Closed Administrator Requests